


got me an appetite; now i can taste it

by palbuddypoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palbuddypoe/pseuds/palbuddypoe
Summary: Steve can't follow an order to save his fucking life, at least not without putting up a fuss, but that's what makes it fun





	got me an appetite; now i can taste it

**Author's Note:**

> title from Medicine by Harry Styles

“Aw, Stevie, you’re so cute when you blush,” Bucky coos, and it only serves to make the red on Steve’s face deepen. He can’t resist rolling his eyes, and gets a smack on his ass as a reward. It’s the metal hand, and Steve hisses in pleasure, knowing it’ll leave a print for at least a little while. Steve is naked, standing at attention in the bedroom with his hands behind his back, holding the position like his life depends on it. Bucky looks fucking beautiful, fully clothed with his hair tied back loosely, falling softly in front of his face. He runs both hands over Steve’s body and whispers praise in his ear, the kind of praise that isn’t really praise, that’s so sickly-sweet and dripping with condescension that it’s a kind of mockery, the kind where Steve gets called both a “precious babydoll” and a “gorgeous little slut.” It’s delicious. Bucky bites down on Steve’s earlobe, more than a nibble, hard enough to hurt, not quite enough to draw blood. Bucky’s got that line down to a science, and sometimes he does draw blood.

“You want your collar?” he murmurs in Steve’s ear, and Steve trembles slightly as he nods. “Good boy,” Bucky says as he smacks Steve’s ass again, and Steve wishes he could see Bucky’s smirk. Bucky takes the collar out of the bedside drawer, not much more than a strip of black leather with an O-ring on the front. It’s got _Barnes_ embroidered on the inside, even though they usually avoid suggestions of Steve being owned. They’d had a Very Serious Talk about that. Bucky’ll call Steve a lot of filthy things, degrade him, ask Steve to do things _for_ him, but stops short of saying that Steve is _his_ , of treating him like property. He can’t do that. Steve’s not his pet, not his object, not anyone’s. Steve understands, never has to ask why. The collar, though, lets Bucky yank him around, and Steve loves the feeling of the leather snug against his neck. Loves the embroidery pressing lightly into his skin. _It doesn’t mean I belong_ to _you_ , he’d said when they bought it, _it means I belong_ with _you_. Steve’s sappy like that.

Bucky carefully fastens it around Steve’s neck and gives it a sharp tug. Steve whimpers, and Bucky shushes him gently. “You gonna keep your hands there for me, or you want me to tie ‘em up, hm?”

Steve pauses. He loves being bound, even just a little bit like this would be, but at the same time he wants the challenge of holding himself in position. Bucky is asking him to choose between the two now, before he got too lost. “No,” he decides, “no, don’t tie ‘em.”

Concern flashes across Bucky’s face, and Steve has to fight not to sigh in frustration. He can only imagine Bucky imagining all the reasons Steve might not want to be tied. “Color, Stevie?”

“Green, Buck, I’m green,” Steve says. Bucky gives him an apprehensive look, encouraging him to elaborate. “I’m _fine_ ,” Steve says, “I’m fuckin’ incredible. I just want to have to work for it, yeah?” He’d be embarrassed to say it so directly, but there’s nothing he couldn’t tell Bucky, and it’s part of the fun anyway. And it’s worth it for the _shit-that’s-hot_ expression Steve catches on Bucky’s face for a split second. Steve could never miss Bucky losing his unfazed facade, no matter how briefly.

“Alright,” Bucky says after a moment, and flashes a smile, slipping back into his role as easily as he can, “better be good, then.”

“Mm, guess I’d better.” Typically, Steve isn’t really supposed to talk during scenes unless asked a question, but he can’t remember more than a handful of times he’s actually stuck to that. It gets to a rise out of Bucky, and that’s what they both want, isn’t it? And besides, Bucky hasn’t yet told him _specifically_ not to talk this time.

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “Is this how it’s gonna be tonight, then?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, nodding slowly like he’s just been thinking it over, “I think so.”

Abruptly, Bucky strikes him across the face with his flesh hand. Steve smiles, feeling electric. Bucky shakes his head, letting out a dry laugh. “Why do I even _bother_ with you?” he says, then pulls Steve in by the ring of his collar to meet him in a hard kiss.

“Because I’m such a gorgeous slut?” Steve says once they part, still grinning.

“Yeah, maybe,” Bucky says. He stares for a long moment, then grabs Steve’s cheeks in his metal hand, forcing Steve to scrunch up his face. He turns Steve’s head from side to side, like he’s examining it for the first time. “Fuck, but you _are_ gorgeous, aren’t you, baby?” He loosens his grip and runs his thumb over Steve’s mouth, “Your _lips_ , Stevie, it’s incredible.”

Steve recognizes his cue, and happily opens his lips for Bucky’s thumb. The metal isn’t cold, but it isn’t anything like skin, either. The taste is sharp and doesn’t feel quite right on his tongue. Steve loves it. He licks a stripe up Bucky’s thumb, careful not to let his tongue be pinched in between the metal plates (although he sometimes hopes that does happen, even if neither of them would do it on purpose).  All too soon, Bucky pulls his thumb away and runs it across Steve’s cheek, and then replaces it with his middle and forefingers. Steve moans obscenely around them, hollowing his cheeks and batting his eyelashes at Bucky.

“Good,” Bucky says, laughing at Steve’s performance, “get those all wet for me.” He lets his fingers slide out of Steve’s mouth and quickly covers it with his palm. Steve immediately drags his tongue across the metal, trying to focus on following the pattern of grooves. After a moment, Bucky brings his hand down to lightly grasp Steve’s cock. It’s not enough, and Steve whimpers, jerking his hips, but Bucky quickly lets go after just a few strokes. “Not yet, baby.” He moves his right hand up to grip Steve’s hair, and drags him in for a brief, heated kiss. Then he shoves down roughly and Steve is forced to his knees.

“Fuck…” Steve breathes, and blinks up at Bucky. “You’re such a fuckin’ tease, Buck.”

“Mmm, I’m not half as bad as you,” he says, and Steve gives a tiny shrug in agreement. Bucky’s still holding onto his hair, and he roughly adjusts Steve’s position so that he’s facing straight ahead, then Bucky starts to undo his fly. Steve looks up at him with wide eyes as he pulls out his cock. “You want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” Bucky asks, soft and condescending, like he knows the answer and thinks Steve should be ashamed.

But Steve can’t even pretend to be embarrassed. “God, yes.”

Bucky smirks, “Greedy.” He presses his cock to Steve’s lips for a moment before pulling away. Steve leans forward a little, following him, but corrects himself before he falls on his face. And then Bucky does it again.

“Please, Bucky, c’mon,” Steve begs, “please, I need it, want you so bad, all night-”

Bucky grabs Steve by the hair again and yanks to force his gaze upwards. “You gotta stop speaking when I don’t ask you a question, babydoll. I know how much you want it, but you’re gonna have to be a good whore and be quiet for me, okay? I understand how hard that is for you, but you gotta try.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s trembling. “Yeah, well, I thought I was supposed to suck you off. How am I supposed to talk with your cock shoved down my throat, Buck?” he says, his voice strained. Bucky, he thinks, had better appreciate the work he puts into talking back and pretending to be unaffected even as his cock sits aching against his stomach. He catches Bucky biting back a laugh, but it quickly turns into a dissatisfied frown as Bucky slaps him across the same cheek as he had earlier. Bucky’s working just as hard to keep this up as Steve is, and Steve, for one, certainly appreciates the effort.

“I said shut the fuck up, Stevie. See, this–” Bucky heaves a drawn-out, put-upon sigh, “this is what I’m talking about. I can’t give you what you need if all you do is talk back to me. D’you understand? Are you gonna listen to me?”

Steve is fully hard, and leaking, and feeling like he might cry. Bucky’s honey-sweet drawl, disappointed and bored and attentive all at once, tends to do this to him. Even if Steve wanted to keep talking, he probably couldn’t anymore. He just nods.

“Good,” Bucky said, and then he presses the toe of his boot against the underside of Steve’s cock, and Steve gasps suddenly and shamelessly. Bucky lowers his voice, “This is pathetic, you know. How turned on you get from getting me all pissed off – and I know you do it on purpose, don’t pretend you don’t – it’s fucking pathetic. It’s a good thing you’re pretty, or else I don’t know how I’d put up with you.”

Steve is on fire. The tears that have been pricking at his eyes finally spill onto his cheeks as he lets out a sob.

Bucky pulls his foot away and wipes at Steve’s tears with his thumb. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Stevie. We haven't even gotten to the hard part.” Steve only looks up at him, breathing heavily and pleading with his eyes. He can see that Bucky is hard and leaking too, knows he doesn’t really want to draw this out. “Alright,” Bucky concedes, “open up.”

Steve does, obeying, this time, without a word.

“That’s a good boy,” Bucky murmurs as he pushes his dick past Steve’s lips. Steve takes him quickly, eagerly, but Bucky tugs at his hair to stop him. Holding Steve in place, he says, “You just let me do the work, yeah?”

Steve moans, nods slightly, and relaxes his jaw. Bucky keeps a tight grip on Steve’s hair as he pushes himself as far as he can go. Steve gags a little, but it’s mostly for show and he recovers easily, and he takes Bucky’s full length without much trouble. Then Bucky stops dead. He holds still, keeping gentle pressure on the back of Steve’s head. Steve is silent, staring up at Bucky with wide eyes, his nose pressed to Bucky’s skin, suddenly noticing his dick twitching. His eyes had started to dry, but as Bucky cuts off his air he begins to cry again. With practiced timing, Bucky pulls out just as things become a little too much for Steve. Steve gasps, knowing what’s coming next and taking in as much air as he can. His nose is starting to run, and he sniffles a little.

“We’ve only just started, sugar. You gonna be alright?” Bucky says.

Steve nods, opening his mouth again, and Bucky fucks into him, gently at first. Periodically, he stops and makes Steve choke a little, and over time he increases his pace, gets rougher. Soon he’s quick and careless, focusing only on getting off. Steve does his best to catch his breath every time Bucky pulls away, and he’s drooling around Bucky’s cock. It’s wonderful.

“Fuck,” Bucky hisses, finally, “Stevie, I’m gonna come, fuck. You gotta tap out if you want me to pull out, yeah? You can move your hands, baby.”

As fast as he can, Steve releases his grip on his own wrists and taps the back of Bucky’s leg twice in succession. Bucky pulls out immediately, holding a hand tightly around the base of his dick.

“You alright?” he asks, sounding a little strained and concerned.

“Yeah,” Steve pants, returning his hands to their position behind his back, “yeah, I’m fine, green, whatever, just… on my face?”

Bucky can’t help but let out a groan at that, and Steve knows he’ll get his way. But Bucky quickly composes himself. “You wanna ask nice for me?”

Steve had expected Bucky to be too far gone to give orders like that. “Are you fuckin-” he starts, but Bucky cuts him off with a yank to his hair as soon as he gets the words out, and all Steve can do is moan. “Fuck, alright, fuck, Bucky, please. Please come on my face, Bucky.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky chokes out, and jerks himself off quickly, painting Steve’s face white with a shout. He swipes two fingers across Steve’s cheeks, where his come is mixed with Steve’s salty tears, and brings them to Steve’s mouth. Steve sucks them eagerly, and continues to lick his lips once Bucky pulls his hand away. “You’re always so goddamn greedy, baby,” Bucky says, watching in awe, “such a greedy slut.”

“Bucky, please,” Steve says, his voice watery, “please I need you to-”

“Need me to what, Stevie?”  
“I don’t know, fuck… something…”

“Well,” Bucky says, “I’m already going soft, so I’m not gonna fuck you tonight – and I’m not sure you’d deserve it anyway, seeing as you’ve been such a brat.”

Steve makes a noise, and even he can’t tell whether it was a moan or a sob.

“If you need it so bad, though,” Bucky says, and he takes his time like he’s thinking it over, even though Steve knows he already had a plan, “why don’t you just get yourself off rutting against my leg? Does that sound alright, darlin’? Because it’s all I’m gonna give you.”

“Right on your jeans? You want stains?”

Bucky hesitates. “No,” he decides, bending down to take off his shoes and socks, “but this is what I’m talking about.” He points down at Steve before he shucks off his jeans and boxers. “You giving me lip like this. This is why you aren’t getting fucked.”

“Coulda sworn you wanted my lips not ten minutes ago, Buck.”

Bucky pulls off his shirt and throws it at Steve. He misses. “I swear to God, Steve, don’t make me change my mind about letting you come.”

“Alright, fuck,” Steve mutters, inching closer to Bucky. For all he’s been mouthing off, he makes a point to keep his hands in place. Bucky, for his part, holds Steve close and tries to stand in a somewhat convenient position. Steve, feeling floaty, desperately fucks up against Bucky’s calf. It’s not especially comfortable, but that hardly matters. As he gets close, Steve finds himself chanting Bucky’s name under his breath, his movements getting more erratic. Before long, he comes all over Bucky’s leg and a little bit on his own stomach, his body shuddering as he goes limp and leans all the way into Bucky. Bucky lets him rest like that for a moment, then scoops him up bridal-style and carries him the few feet to their bed, propping him comfortably against the headboard and sitting down next to him.

“Need some water, sweetheart?” Bucky asks. When Steve nods, he takes a glass from the nightstand with a straw and holds it up for Steve to sip.

“Thanks,” Steve said, startled by how hoarse his own voice sounds.

“Of course.” Bucky smiles softly as he puts the glass down. “You feeling alright?”

“So good, Buck.”

“That’s good,” Bucky replies, nudging Steve away from the headboard so he can gently remove his collar.

“Mmm…” Steve mumbles, and then notices Bucky’s dick, “wait, shit, Buck, are you hard again?”

Bucky laughs. “A little”

Steve laughs, too. “What, just from me–? And you say _I’m_ pathetic.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bucky says, kissing Steve’s forehead.

Steve starts to sit up. “You want me to take care of it?”

“No, Stevie,” Bucky says, and pushes him to lie down again, “I’m fine, I’m great, you just go to sleep, yeah?”

“Alright,” Steve says, “but go get a washcloth, I’ve still got come on my face.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotta clean up too, I’ve got yours on my fuckin leg,” Bucky says, and pushes himself up out of bed.

“Whose fault is that?” Steve calls after him. Bucky flips him off. He puts away the collar on his way to the bathroom, and comes back a few moments later with a warm washcloth. He cleans off Steve’s face, then tosses it to the other side of the room, somewhat in the direction of the laundry.

“You’re washing that in the morning, asshole” Steve says.

“I know.”

Steve adjusts himself so he’s lying down on the bed, facing away from Bucky. “Love you,” he mumbles.

Bucky situates himself in bed, too, wrapping an arm around Steve and kissing the back of his neck. “Love you too, Stevie.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just have to write the bitchy sub steve you want to see in the world


End file.
